Buckaroo's Problem
Hi guys, after a few days, I can finally share this project with you guys! Sorry if it took so freaking long... I was busy with other stuff! Anyways, let the show BEGIN! CHAPTER 1: A CLASSICAL START WARNING: The story will have swearing and violence in it. It starts off with Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof playing video games. Buckaroo: Ahhhhh, this is the life! Azaz: Agreed. AsphaltianOof: Where's the leak ma-- Azaz: ASPHALTIANOOF, YOU HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR DAYS ON END NOW! THERE'S NO LEAK AT ALL! AsphaltianOof: Take it easy, it's just a joke. Buckaroo: A overused one anyways. Azaz: Hey Buckaroo, I have a question. Buckaroo: Sure Azaz! What is it? Azaz: Well, I was wondering about... your family? Buckaroo: ... AsphaltianOof: Buckaroo? Buckaroo: ... Azaz: Ummm, Buckaroo? What's wrong? Buckaroo: (Snaps out of it) Oh, nothing! Azaz: I asked about your family. Buckaroo: Oh uhhh... my family? Azaz: Yes? AsphaltianOof: Something wrong buddy? Buckaroo: Well uhhhhh... Azaz: Go on. Buckaroo: Y-yes. Azaz: Woah, there is? Buckaroo: Yes. My family... they uh... Azaz: Take your time. AsphaltianOof: Yeah buddy! Buckaroo: They're dead. Azaz: What?? Buckaroo: Well, except my brother Mat. Azaz: How?! Buckaroo: If you haven't heard, they got killed by a mean General. Azaz: You mean "The Big Bad General"? Buckaroo: Yes. AsphaltianOof: Oh come on! He's a Bacon Colonel rip-off! Azaz: Well, two things: He is capable of causing harm JUST like him, and you are a rip-off too. A Patrick Star rip off. AsphaltianOof: SHUT UP! Buckaroo: It is true guys. My family got killed by that a**hole. Azaz: Ouch. Well... Mat is still alive right? Buckaroo: Yes, but he is only coming for visits. I have a tragic past... Suddenly, a door knock is heard. AsphaltianOof: I'll get it. Buckaroo and Azaz continue to play video games. Azaz: Are you kidding me? What was that?! Buckaroo: Face it you green haired idiot. You suck at this game! ???: Hey now, that's not nice! Buckaroo and Azaz look to their right and see Sunny with her arms crossed. Sunny: You really oughta respect each other! Buckaroo: Eh heh, says the one who's gonna get killed in "Vandal Buster Part: II"! Azaz: (Gasp) YOU SPOILED THE FILM!! You idiot!! Buckaroo: So? Sunny: Oh yeah?! Well you are an idiot horse face who has lost his own parents! Buckaroo suddenly freezes and Azaz looks in terror. Azaz: Wh-What did you... just say...? Buckaroo is seen with a rapidly moving mouth. Sunny: Umm... look Buckaroo, I didn't mean it-- Buckaroo suddenly drops his controller. Buckaroo: I need to rest... Azaz: Bucky... she-- Buckaroo: No thanks. I am ok. He then quickly rushes upstairs. Azaz: (Facepalm) Ohhhh Sunny... NOW YOU HAVE DONE IT!!! First you insulted Boko and now this?! SHAME... FOR SHAME. Sunny: Azaz I- Azaz: NO "AZAZ I". I am OUTTA here! He turns off the TV, puts the controllers away and walks into the kitchen. Azaz: I'm getting a sprite... (continues to walk away) Sunny: (Sigh) I am just a loud mouthed snook... Foghorn Leghorn is seen being dragged by Henery Hawk. Foghorn Leghorn: You I say you can say that again! Henery Hawk: (Slaps him) Shut up snook! HH continues to drag him by his leg. AsphaltianOof is seen coming in with Skulldozer, Zulzo, Heart Head, Mouse, Frida, Mat, Zachary, TheSuperAlmightyDragon and Polly the Parrot. AsphaltianOof: I just brought in some friends Azaz and Buckaroo-- ... Azaz and Buckaroo? Sunny: Buckaroo went upstairs after I insulted him. Azaz is in the kitchen. AsphaltianOof: Why would you do that?! Skulldozer: Yeah! Be sensitive Sunny! Zulzo: You have problems... Heart Head: I must agree with everyone... Sunny: But guys, I didn't really mean it! Frida: You DIDN'T "mean it"?? Polly: You didn't mean it you didn't mean it! Arrraaa! (Whistles) Mouse: You need to keep your words to yourself if you can't say something nice! Zachary: Yeah... Mat: Imma just go upstairs and check on Buckaroo... Mat heads upstairs. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: This is fine. Sunny: I guess you are right... I am so sorry everyone... Zulzo: It's ok. Skulldozer: But you should sorry Buckaroo. Zachary: He was the one you insulted. Radish then comes into the living room. Radish: Hey guys, got any bones? Meanwhile, Masked Menace is seen stalking Sunny from a window. Masked Menace: Just a few weeks left until I shine! ???: Ahem. Masked Menace: Huh? He turns around to see Dog and Ausar. Masked Menace: Wait a minute... (points at Ausar) You were the one that knocked me out a while back! Ausar: Yes I did. You are NOT killing my love-interest OR her best friend. Dog: Also, it is NOT your time to "shine" yet! Mine is literally a year before yours. Ausar: So is mine. Dog: Shall we let him have it? Ausar: Yes. GET HIM! Masked Menace: AWW CRAP!!! Krusty: OH FOR PETE'S SAKE!! Dog and Ausar start brutally beating up Masked Menace. Mystery Bastard is seen looking at this fight with a not amused face. Mystery Bastard: Gentlemen. They keep fighting. Mystery Bastard: Gentlemen... Fight continues. Mystery Bastard: (Clears throat) CCHIIIIIILLLLDDDDDRRRRREEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The fight stops. Dog, Ausar and MM look at MB. Masked Menace is seen with a ripped shirt, black eye and a missing glove. Masked Menace: Mystery Bastard... thank God again you are here! And at the perfect moment... Dog: Another masked mystery? Ausar: What do you want? Mystery Bastard: Can't you STOP fighting for once? We've ALL gotta wait for something, and that is our time to shine! Stop killing yourselves for your own PATIENCE!! Dog: I guess he is right Ausar... Ausar: Yep. I agree. Suddenly, he sets his sights with heart eyes on Crystal who is seen leaving Sunny's house. Ausar: Oooh... I am in love alright! Gotta go! Catch you guys later. Don't die though! He rushes off with a zip. Mystery Bastard sets his sights on Maguro. Mystery Bastard: Sushi... He takes a big jump to a bush and hides in there. Dog: Well... He then sees Dewey Dondidit and I.M.A Sureshot driving by. Dog: I got business to take care of as well... see ya pal! Dog walks off with bawled fists and a furious expression. Masked Menace: Well... I guess I will continue to stalk my si-- OR I MEAN, Sunny! He looks at the window in pain while the chapter ends. CHAPTER 2: GONE WITH THE WIND Mat is seen entering Buckaroo's room which is all dark. Mat: Bucky? Buckaroo? He turns on the light and finds nobody. Mat: Ummm... Buckaroo? He then sees a note on the bed. Mat: What is that? He goes to the note, picks it up and reads it. Mat: (Reading Buckaroo's voice) "Dear Sunny and friends, I am leaving this house and I am gonna end it all. Please be note that I will not be suffering from my loss of family since I will be dead and be up in Heaven. Please don't come looking after me, I am in deep pain. Signed - Buckaroo". BUCKAROO?! NO!!! He then sees an open window. Mat: BUCKY!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! It cuts to Buckaroo outside who is seen holding a stick that has a bag. Buckaroo: (Sigh) I need to end it. I am so stressed out... I cannot even handle it anymore! Goodbye friends... He then continues to walk off in midnight. Soon after awhile, it starts raining and Buckaroo is seen more upset. Buckaroo: Gosh... if there was only a way if I could find shelter... Suddenly, he then hears a conversation. Buckaroo: What was that? He then hears the source of the noise again coming from a near by bush. Buckaroo: I must go check. He hides in the bush and looks out from it. He is shocked to see Scavengers, Elite Soldiers, Pillagers, Soul Stealers, Some Mindlesses and Bacon Soldiers talking to each other. They are also seen by a near by Pillager Outpost and a Scavenger camp. Scavenger 58: So guys, what are you even doing here? Soul Stealer 24: Well, we decided to stay here just for some shelter. Elite Soldier 42: Ever since we lost our General in a war, some of us soldiers managed to escape the crossfire and ran off into the deep forest. Mindless 12: "Screech" (Us too. Not only that, but we've lost our lord Dreamcaster.) Bacon Soldier 18: Our Bacon leaders are still alive, but we've decided to stay here with you guys. Pillager 66: Well, ok! You can stay here. Just don't cause any trouble. Mindless 18: "Screech" (Thanks!) Scavenger 19: You're welcome! They all go to random locations while Buckaroo looks at this shocked. Buckaroo: Scavengers? Elite Soldiers? Bacon Soldiers? Soul Stealers?! Mindlesses?!? PILLAGERS?! I thought they all died! Ohh God... I gotta alert someone! ???: Well, maybe I can help? Buckaroo: Huh? He turns around and finds... Dark El Tigre: Howdy Buckaroo. Buckaroo: Wait? Manny? Dark El Tigre: No. It's Dark El Tigre. Buckaroo: Oh... wait a second... I thought you died in the war Luigi.EXE caused. Dark El Tigre: Well, my friends have gone separated. I died, but later managed to recover somehow. I just wander around now ever since our latest failure. Buckaroo: Wait, so you are not gonna kill me? Dark El Tigre: No. There's no hope for me to kill anyone now. But I could help you. Buckaroo: Ok. Well, you might not like this since you are a villain but. I am trying to stop villains. Dark El Tigre: Hm. Seems reasonable. What are they doing? Buckaroo: I don't know. They seem to have teamed up together in a shelter... Suddenly, he sets his sights on a Elite Soldier who is seen holding a photo of Mat. Buckaroo: Uhhhh... Elite Soldier 60: When we find you, we will murder you... Buckaroo: No... it can't BE... Dark El Tigre: What's wrong Bucky? Buckaroo: They... they are hunting my little brother! Dark El Tigre: ... Who? Buckaroo: My brother Mat! Dark El Tigre: Ohhhhhh snap... CHAPTER 3: TEAMUP FIGHT Buckaroo: They are hunting my brother! We need to stop them! Dark El Tigre: Well, I haven't really used my powers for a while since at least weeks. So I could have some value. Buckaroo: Ok. What do we do? What is the plan? Dark El Tigre: Well, I'll take some of them out. We can check through a Outpost or a camp near by to see what is going on. Buckaroo: Great idea! I'll wait for you. Tell me when it is clear. Dark El Tigre: Will do. DELT takes a huge jump and lands on a roof. Dark El Tigre: Ok... now... what should I do first? The roof, or the door? He thinks for a moment and then gets a idea. Dark El Tigre: I know! (Laughs evilly) He then sharpens up his claw and cuts a big hole in the Outpost. Dark El Tigre: Ok. Now for a hasty entrance. He jumps inside. Meanwhile. Soul Stealer 56: You know, it is nice for them to let us have shelter! Mindless 30: "Screech" (Agreed) Soul Stealer 56: Is there anything else you can do other than screeching? Mindless 30 nods his head. Two Pillagers and three Elite Soldiers come in. Elite Soldier 76: We are gonna hunt down Buckaroo's brother: Mat. Pillager 45: Will you help us? Soul Stealer 56: Delighted to! Mindless 30: "Screech" (Agreed!) Pillager 64: Ok then! Elite Soldier 65: Just come follow us then. ???: Actually, you are not doing ANYTHING. Elite Soldier 37: Huh? Out of the shadows comes Dark El Tigre. Dark El Tigre: I heard what you were doing. Not happening anytime soon. Pillagers 45: Who are you-- Suddenly, he charges at Pillagers 45 killing him with his claws. Elite Soldier 65: WHAT THE HELL?! Soul Stealer 56: WHAT HAPPENED?! Dark El Tigre: Your worst nightmare... He decapitates SS 56 killing him. Elite Soldier 37: KILL HIM!!! The Elite Soldiers and Pillagers pull out their guns and crossbows to fire at DELT. Dark El Tigre: (Laughs) Such fools. Mindless 30 charges at him, but DELT quickly jumps upwards, stabs the Mindless in the chest and slices him upwards killing him in the process. Elite Soldier 76: FIRE!! They start shooting at Dark El Tigre, but he dodges every single shot. Suddenly, Scavengers, Pillagers, Mindlesses and Bacon Soldiers come in. Scavenger 69: What is going on in there?! Mindless 25: "Screech" (Yeah!) Suddenly, they are shocked to see the Pillager and three Elite Soldiers shooting at Dark El Tigre. Scavenger 70: SWEET JESUS!!! Bacon Soldier 45: GET HIM!! Pillager 5: YEAH!! They pull out their weapons and start firing at him. Dark El Tigre: Bullets don't kill me. He starts dodges and kills most of the gangs. Bacon Soldier 36: HE'S JUST ONE KID!! Scavenger 90: How are we losing against him?! Dark El Tigre: Dunno. Guess you have terrible aim. He stabs Scavenger 90 in the heart killing him. Bacon Soldier 36: NO!! Dark El Tigre grabs BS 36. Bacon Soldier 36: Don't kill me... He throws him into a bunch of Mindlesses, Bacon Soldiers, Pillagers and Scavengers. Meanwhile. A shadowy figure that looks like a horse humanoid is seen entering a Scavenger camp. Some Scavenger Guards see him and stop him. Scavenger Guard 2: Halt! Scavenger Guard 1: Who goes there-- Suddenly, the figure shoots Scavenger Guard 1 in the face killing him. Scavenger Guard 2: WHAT THE HELL?! SG 2 is shot in the heart killing him. ???: No one interrupts my legacy. He enters the tent and looks around. The figure goes through a drawer and sees a photo of Buckaroo's parents. ???: Hm. His parents I see. He pulls out a photo of TBBG. ???: Killed by this puny General. So sad... ???: HALT!! The figure turns around to see an Elite Soldier. Elite Soldier 92: What are you doing here?! Who are you-- Suddenly, the figure pulls out a gun and shoots the soldier killing him. ???: Again, no one interrupts my legacy. The screen cuts to black. CHAPTER 4: SECRETS REVEALED... OR NOT? Meanwhile, back at the Outpost. Dark El Tigre is seen with the corpses of MANY Elite Soldiers, Scavengers, Soul Stealers, Mindlesses, Bacon Soldiers and Pillagers. Dark El Tigre: Should have known better before they messed with me, Dark El Tigre! Anyways, time to give Bucky the signal. He kicks open the door and some Pillagers guards get alerted. One is also seen holding a banner of some kind. Pillager Guard 2: WTF?! Outpost Raid Pillager Captain: What is going on?! Five Elite Soldiers come by. Elite Soldier 56: What is the ruckus-- Suddenly, Dark El Tigre kills the guards and one of the soldiers. Elite Soldier 11: HOLY MOLY!!! DELT attempts to attack the captain, but he gives him a effect called "Bad Omen". Dark El Tigre: UGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!! He then gets pushed back. The captain approaches DELT. Outpost Raid Pillagers Captain: Though you were so smart you you smug of a b****? Sneaky one huh? Well we'll see about THAT! He is about to stab him, however, the captain is shot in the chest and killed. Dark El Tigre: Huh? The person who shot him is revealed to be... Buckaroo: Howdy! Elite Soldier 23: WHAT THE HELL?! Elite Soldier 60: I thought that horse was dead-- Buckaroo suddenly shoots all of the Elites killing them in the process. Dark El Tigre: Bucky?! Buckaroo: Hey Dark El Tigre! Saw that you were in trouble! Dark El Tigre: You are a nice friend! Even better than Luigi.EXE I guess... Buckaroo: Thanks! Anyways, what now? A Scavenger is seen getting up and aiming his gun at DELT. However, Buckaroo shoots him in the head killing him. Dark El Tigre: Huh, you are even smarter than me! Buckaroo: Sure am! Dark El Tigre: Anyways, let's check out the Outpost and see what belongs inside there. Buckaroo: Ok! The two enter inside the Outpost. Half of the Outpost however, falls apart due to the damage Dark El Tigre caused to it. Buckaroo: Oof. You must be strong! Dark El Tigre: Thanks! I always appreciate your complements! (Suddenly, feels pain) Ugghhh... Buckaroo: What's wrong? Dark El Tigre: The captain of those guys did something to me... I just don't know what exactly he did... I feel pain... Buckaroo: Don't worry! (Pats him on the shoulder) You'll be fine! Hopefully. Dark El Tigre: Ok! They enter in the Outpost and look throughout the place. Meanwhile at Sunny's house. Sunny: Well, it's about time your friends went, right guys? Azaz: Yeah. AsphaltianOof: They are good friends of mine! Mat is seen rushing downstairs panicked. Mat: GUYS GUYS GUUUYSSS!!!! Azaz: Mat? Sunny: What's wrong? Mat: Well.. Buckaroo... he uhhh... HE ESCAPED HIS OWN LIVING ROOM!!! Azaz: What?? AsphaltianOof: Uhhhh... Sunny: You mean he escaped the HOUSE?! Mat: Yeah! He just left with an open window! Sunny: OH MY GOD!!! Azaz: Is he gonna be ok? Mat: I don't know! AsphaltianOof: Well then let's go save Bucky! Azaz: Yeah! Sunny: Hurry then! The four rush outside fast. Meanwhile. Buckaroo is seen throwing stuff around from a drawer. Buckaroo: So these guys can think they can attempt to kill my brother and get away with it stealthily? We will see about that! Dark El Tigre: You don't have to throw stuff around Bucky... Buckaroo: I am kinda mad they attempted to kill my brother! First Sunny insulted me by-- Dark El Tigre: Wait wait wait wait wait... did you say "Sunny"? Buckaroo: Yeah? Something wrong? Dark El Tigre: She was one of the people I saw in the war! Buckaroo: ... You did? Dark El Tigre: Yes! She served that dog named "Parappa" and freed a Dragonfly named "Tour" along with everyone else! Buckaroo: You were a villain though, right? Dark El Tigre: Yes! Are you friends with Sunny? Buckaroo: I am. Dark El Tigre: OHHH MY GOD!! CHAPTER 5: A CLONE RETURNS! The figure who raided the tent comes out. A blacksmith Scavenger is seen hammer a weapon. The figure approaches the Scavenger and he turns around to see the figure. Blacksmith Scavenger: AHHHHHH!!! Don't hurt me! I am only the blacksmith! ???: Then leave this place and NEVER return. He runs off. Blacksmith Scavenger: Oh, you thought I was gonna easily run off like a coward? He pulls out his gun. Blacksmith Scavenger: SEE YA IN HELL!!! He shoots the figure in the chest, however... the chest suddenly heals back... ???: Fool... Blacksmith Scavenger: ... BYE! He then runs off, however, the figure shoots the Scavenger in the back killing him. ???: Well, back to raiding the big building. The Scavenger hut. He sets his sights on a near by hut and walks to it. It cuts back to Buckaroo and Dark El Tigre looking around. Buckaroo: Quick Question: Where were you during the war? I didn't really see you that much? Dark El Tigre: Well... this goggle wearing b****... Buckaroo: Uhhh? Dark El Tigre: She gave my original Counterpart a rose, and then, I was turned back to normal. Though I wasn't exactly "killed", I was eradicated from existence just for a while or so. Dunno how long though. Buckaroo: Wait a minute. Are you talking about Frida? Dark El Tigre: Err uh, how do you know? Buckaroo: We've met before. She has a short-tempered mind. Dark El Tigre: Lol! How many times has she raged before? Buckaroo: Well, she raged over a Uno Card game before. Dark El Tigre: Cool! A few moments later... Buckaroo: Well, I couldn't find anything. Dark El Tigre: Neither could I. We should leave. The two are about to leave until a piece of paper flies on Buckaroo. Buckaroo: Huh? Dark El Tigre: What is that? He takes off the photo and is horribly terrified to what he sees... A photo of Mat being a "WANTED CRIMINAL" is seen... below underneath on the white side says: "KILLING ELITE SOLDIERS, DESTROYING TBBG'S CAMPS, BREAKING INTO IMPORTANT DETAILS ABOUT THE GREAT WAR AND RUINING RAIDS. MAT, THE BROTHER OF BUCKAROO. DEAD OR ALIVE, $100,000 DOLLAR REWARD". Buckaroo: OH... DEAR... GOD!!!!!! Dark El Tigre: What's wrong?? Buckaroo: THEY... THEY ARE HUNTING MAT FOR DESTROYING THE BIG BAD GENERAL'S PLANS?! Dark El Tigre: WHAT?! Buckaroo: My brother was a FIGHTER?! The soldiers have been trying to hunt him down for months on end! Dark El Tigre: Wait, how do you know that? Buckaroo shows him the date printed on the bottom that says "JANUARY 25TH, 2019". Dark El Tigre: Ohhh... makes sense. Buckaroo: That was about a few days ago when I redeemed myself! Sunny saved me from suicide! Dark El Tigre: She did? Woah... Buckaroo: We gotta make sure the pigs aren't alive here anymore! Dark El Tigre: Actually, I slaughtered them all. The only people are left are the Scavengers. Buckaroo: Oh... ok then! Let's go FAST! Dark El Tigre: Right behind you! The two run off into the camps. However, they are in for a surprise to see all the tents and camps destroyed. Buckaroo: Ummm... what? Dark El Tigre: Wait... I did NOT do that! Buckaroo: You didn't? Dark El Tigre: No I didn't! I was inside the Outpost! Buckaroo: Then who did it?! Loud hammering is heard. Buckaroo: Huh? Dark El Tigre: What was that? The two look at a near by Hut, the horse humanoid figure is seen holding a blade while a Scavenger is seen with sliced fingers and begging for mercy. Scavenger 67: No... PLEASE... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--- The Scavenger is stabbed in the chest killing him. The figure pulls out the blade and starts doing something inside the hut. Buckaroo: Who is that? He looks like me! Dark El Tigre: Let's find out! The two rush into the hut and open the door. Buckaroo: It is so dark in here... Dark El Tigre: I know right? They turn on the light and focus on their front. However, Buckaroo's face instantly becomes shocked upon finding out who the figure is... It goes to the left and shows Invertaroo hammering a blade. Corpses of Soul Stealers, Scavengers and a Minecraft Witch are seen on the ground. Buckaroo: SWEET MERCIFUL GOD!!!! Dark El Tigre: Who in Manny's name is that?! Buckaroo: That... that is my Inverted Clone! Invertaroo turns around and sees Dark El Tigre and Manny. Invertaroo: Ahhhhh... we meet again... Buckaroo. Buckaroo: YOU CAN TALK?! The screen cuts to black. CHAPTER 6: INVERTAROO'S RETURN Buckaroo is seen shocked seeing Invertaroo talk. Buckaroo: How can you-- Invertaroo: Oh, it's simple Bucky. I just drink a glass of water, and I can be able to talk for 15 hours straight! Dark El Tigre: But how?? Invertaroo: I think that is none of your business "Mr. Needle Man". Dark El Tigre: I do NOT work for Luigi.EXE anymore. He is in jail now. Invertaroo: Are you sure about that? Dark El Tigre: YES! Invertaroo: Very well then. Buckaroo: What the heck are you doing in here anyways? Invertaroo: Isn't it obvious? I was looking at your past... Buckaroo: No... you didn't... Invertaroo: Your parents. Massacred at a playground. Buckaroo: STOP!! Dark El Tigre: Stop harassing him! Invertaroo: Really? Buckaroo: You know, depending on the Elites and were here, I think this is Big Bad General's secret place- Invertaroo: Big Bad General is gone. Dreamcaster, Thanos, ALL these people have died. Nobody to return them! Dark El Tigre: You don't know that for sure! Invertaroo: I saw them die. Buckaroo: And we saw you get sent to Area 51. How did you escape? Invertaroo: Isn't it obvious? A flashback then appears. Invertaroo (Voice): Basically when the guards were not even bothering to look in my cell, I had my chance to escape. Invertaroo looks at his hand. Invertaroo (Voice): I then realized I had powers of a refusion. I could do ANYTHING! Jevil then interrupts him. Jevil: HEY! That's my line! Invertaroo: SHUT UP! He blasts him with a refusion beam sending him to space. Meanwhile in space. Rh 3.0 is seen about to reach Earth. Rh 3.0: Finally! This time... I shall-- Suddenly, Jevil strikes at him and the two land on the moon. Rh 3.0: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Jevil: Oww... that dumb refusion! Rh 3.0 suddenly turns into a deformed diamond with a horrifying face and tentacles. Rh 3.0: YOU RUINED MY CHANCE TO ESCAPE THIS HELL!!!! NOW YOU SHALL PAY!!! Jevil: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Jevil runs around while Rh 3.0 chases him. Back on Earth. Invertaroo: Now where was I... OH YES! Back to the flashback. Invertaroo (Voice): So then, after knowing about my power, I blasted a portal with my hand. The portal sent me out of the prison and I was able to make a good escape! The flashback then ends, Invertaroo: And that, is how I escaped that "Area 51" place! It was horrible too! So lonely... but here I am! Buckaroo: I am not fighting you. Leave while you can! Invertaroo: You sure? I came prepared! He then fuses up beams in his hands. Invertaroo: Say goodbye Bucky! Suddenly, his chest gets slashed by a claw. Invertaroo: UGGGGHHH!!! Dark El Tigre: Bucky! GO! I'll deal with him! Buckaroo: ... Dark El Tigre: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO!!! Buckaroo: OK OK!! He runs out of the hut. Invertaroo: SO, IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT HUH?! BRAINWASHED HUMAN! Dark El Tigre: YOU'RE NOT KILLING BUCKAROO!! Invertaroo: I was never gonna kill him. I was gonna TRAP him! Dark El Tigre: But why?! Invertaroo: SO I CAN SEND HIM TO MY MOM and DAD! Dark El Tigre: Who?! Invertaroo: ENOUGH!! He blows a refusion beam sending Dark El Tigre to hit a wall. Dark El Tigre: UGGGHH!!! Invertaroo: Any thing else to say before I kill you? Dark El Tigre: I do... TIME FOR YOUR NIGHTMARE TO SHINE!! He then presses a button which makes DELT grow tentacles out of his back. Invertaroo: WHAT?! Dark El Tigre: NOW YOU ARE FACING THE TRUE TEST! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Meanwhile outside. Buckaroo is seen running out of the hut but suddenly pauses. Buckaroo: OH CRAP!!! Proto Rh is then seen with Tunabots, Elite Soldiers, Pillagers and Scavengers. Buckaroo: WHO ARE YOU?! Proto Rh: Most impressive Buckaroo... not only have you killed a whole team and destroyed the camps and the Outpost, but you are now gonna face the consequences. Buckaroo: I said: "WHO ARE YOU?!"! Proto Rh: Don't I look obviously clear to you? Buckaroo: You look like another imposter of Rh! Proto Rh: Correct, but I am known as "Proto Rh". Tunabot 38: Now that you have defeated most of "them", we can now settle this the easy way, or the HARD way. Elite Soldier 110: I choose the hard way. HE KILLED MOST OF US! Scavenger 190: And destroyed our CAMPS! Pillager 124: We can't forget about our Outpost! Proto Rh: Very well then. Kill him. They all approach Buckaroo. Meanwhile, Dark El Tigre is seen fighting Invertaroo, who is seen parrying his tentacles with the blade Invertaroo hammered. Invertaroo: YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!! Dark El Tigre: Are you sure?? Invertaroo: YES! He kicks him in the crotch which causes him to collapse. Dark El Tigre: Impossible... YOU KICKED ME IN MY PRIVATE AREA?! WHO'S GUTS DO YOU HAVE?! CHUCK NORRIS'?! Invertaroo: Not Chuck Norris buddy, refusion! Suddenly, the two head screaming outside. Dark El Tigre: BUCKAROO!! He runs off. Invertaroo: HEY!! Get back here!! DELT opens the hut's door only to see Proto Rh and a mob of enemies surrounding them. Proto Rh: Wait a minute... DARK EL TIGRE?! Dark El Tigre: PROTO RH?! Buckaroo: You know each other?! Dark El Tigre: Yes! We were in the war together! Boko: In-FUNNY-ty War-- Suddenly, Boko gets kicked off by a Tunabot. Boko: SCREW YOU!! Tunabot 46: How DARE you betray us Dark El Tigre?! YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!! Dark El Tigre: Are you sure?! NOT ANY MORE! I do not work for Luigi.EXE! Proto Rh: THAT DOES IT! Elite Soldier 170: KILL HIM!!! They all scream and attempt to attack Buckaroo and Dark El Tigre. Dark El Tigre: NO YOU DON'T! He then takes a big jump and decapitates a Tunabot. Proto Rh: NO!! YOU TRAITOR!! Suddenly, PRH is shot in the leg by Buckaroo. Buckaroo: Ain't nobody killing us today! He starts shooting at multiple Scavengers, Tunabots, Elite Soldiers and Pillagers killing them. Pillager 234: STOP IT OR WE WILL-- Pillagers 234 gets shot in the chest killing him. Proto Rh: NOOOO!!! MY ARMY!! STOP!! Dark El Tigre stabs the chest of another Pillagers killing him. He grabs a near by Scavenger and snaps his neck also killing him. Dark El Tigre: COWARDS!!! BRING IT ON!! FIGHT LIKE MEN!! Zombified Lee and Golden Freddy are seen watching this from a distance. They are also seen eating popcorn. Golden Freddy: Ain't it good to be free? Zombified Lee nods his head. Dark El Tigre continues to kill the gangs. Tunabot 268: YOU WILL NOT-- He gets decapitated showing circuits in his neck. Pillager 340: THAT DOES IT!! RELEASE THE BEAST!! Elite Soldier 324: Wait... a beast? Three Pillagers open a cage and a Ravager comes out roaring. It charges wildly killing some gang members in the process. Dark El Tigre: That's a huge b****... Buckaroo: WE ARE GONNA DIEEEE!!!! The gangs step out of the way to let the Ravager charge at Dark El Tigre and Buckaroo. Suddenly, he is stopped and pulled in mid air. Proto Rh: Wha- What?? Golden Freddy: OOOOO!!! This should be amazing! The person lifting him is revealed to be... Invertaroo: You will NOT... TAKE THEM... AWAY FROM ME!!! Buckaroo: INVERTAROO?! He then throws the Ravager into a gang killing them. Proto Rh: NOOOOOOO!!! STOP IT!!! Dark El Tigre jumps and kicks PRH in the face. Peridot: Serves him right for using me as a shield! Proto Rh: SCREW OFF CRYSTAL GYM!! You were a villain before! Peridot: HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME AWFUL FLASHBACKS!! She then kicks him in the face as well. Proto Rh: ARGH!!! Buckaroo: Invertaroo! How did you-- Invertaroo: I have the powah Bucky! THE POWAH!!! He then lifts a bunch of Tunabots, Elite Soldiers, Pillagers and Scavengers in the air. Elite Soldier 278: NO... Scavenger 98: Please... He then launches them into thin air and they disappear. (Possibly into space or have died) Proto Rh is seen more horribly destroyed than before. Peridot, Dark El Tigre, Buckaroo and Invertaroo close up on him. Proto Rh: No... this can't be... YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!! Dark El Tigre: Oh, we are not gonna kill you... Peridot: We've got a better idea! Proto Rh: What is that-- Dark El Tigre grabs him, and Peridot punches him. Quickly, Peridot opens a portal and teleports him to an unknown dimension. Buckaroo: Wait... what did you do with him? Peridot: Oh, we sent him to a living hell he can never forget! Proto Rh is seen in an unknown place. Suddenly, shadows of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond are seen. Yellow Diamond: Well well well... Blue Diamond: An outside we see. Proto Rh then gets up. Proto Rh: Wha- What? Yellow Diamond: What should we do with him Blue? Blue Diamond: Let's have a little fun with him! Proto Rh: No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! It quickly cuts back to Peridot, Buckaroo and Dark El Tigre. Buckaroo: Oh... well... I guess that takes care of that! Invertaroo: Well.. partially. You may have won this round my fellow friends. But I gotta get going to find my mom and dad. Dark El Tigre: Who are you talking about- Invertaroo: I have said enough. Goodbye. Till we meet again... His feet get refusion rockets and he flies off with a blast. Peridot: ... Ok? Buckaroo: Well, that ALSO takes care of him for now! Dark El Tigre: Well Bucky, we gotta get going! Peridot: We'll see you later! Might as well explore the city. Take care! Buckaroo: Bye! Peridot and DELT then leave the forest. Buckaroo: Welp... I am the only one now... the camps are destroyed... the villains have been beat... (Sigh) yep... ???: Well, not really! Buckaroo: Huh? He turns around to see Sunny, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Mat. Buckaroo: Hey guys! Sunny: Don't "Hey Guys" us! Azaz: Why did you run off?! Mat: We were worried sick about you! AsphaltianOof: The leak mam? Buckaroo: Oh, I just had a visit with some "friends" in the forest. Sunny: Umm... what? Buckaroo: Well... it is a long story. Maybe I can explain on the way home? Azaz: Well, just DON'T ever run off again! Mat: Yeah! We are the only ones you can trust since your parents are gone! AsphaltianOof: Yep! Buckaroo: Well, ok then! Let's just go home. They all leave and the story ends. ------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------------- EPILOGUES Synopsis: After destroying the Scavenger camps and Pillager Outposts, Buckaroo and his friends go back to their normal lives. However, little do they know the aftermath has greater danger than usual... ____________________________ EPILOGUE 1 - PLAN C Synopsis: After the camps were destroyed and vandalized by Dark El Tigre, Invertaroo and Buckaroo, the Big Bad General is up to something quite strange... ____________________________ At the Pillager Outpost and Scavenger camp, the place is seen destroyed to shreds. Windows are missing, the Outpost's roof top is completely gone, the Witch hut is missing it's door and the Scavenger camps are up in flames. A familiar figure comes up. With him, another one is also seen. Big Bad General: Jesus Lord... look at this mess... Mystery Bastard: What happened? Big Bad General: Well, Mystery Bastard, looks like someone saw the plan and just ruined it to shreds. Well, most of my Elite Soldiers who actually did survive the war decided to stay here and make a plan together. Most of my other soldiers are in a prison at Quebec. Mystery Bastard: S**t... Big Bad General: That's ok though! I have BIGGER plans! We will start a war in December, and make sure the city stays in place. We will kill any innocent souls who dare escape. Imprison anybody you see. Leave no survivors. Got it? Mystery Bastard: Yes boss! Luigi.EXE was also one of my beyond favourites for using some Gremlins for the "In-FUNNY-ty War", or whatever you'd like to call it... Big Bad General: Just call it "The War". Anyways, I will send my special forces to clean up this mess and start a new plan. The debris can be useful somehow. We can also be able to get some supplies from the Witch hut! Mystery Bastard: Sure! Big Bad General: You don't have to do anything. However... He then gives him a photo of "The Sushi Pack". Mystery Bastard: Sushi... what on Earth? They have limbs? Big Bad General: Yes. They called themselves "The Sushi Pack"! We can use them somehow. Be a cunning stalker. Stalk the Sushi down clean and square. If things go south, with all your might, KILL them. We can use their corpses for power. When you are finished or need a hasty retreat, join me at my office. Mystery Bastard: Yes... my boss...! He then pulls out a large sharp blade while BBG then leaves. 3:30 PM... Mystery Bastard's sinister dark black shadow is seen near the Sushi Pack's house. Mystery Bastard: My time is soon to shine... He then pulls his blade out and smashes the window causing it to shatter into multiple pieces. He then turns around and takes a huge jump leaving the area laughing. ________________________________ EPILOGUE 2 - THE MONEY DEALER Synopsis: While the Big Bad General has gotten what he wants from the camps, another intruder comes in. He wants something, but, his place is actually somewhere NEAR the camps. WARNING: THIS EPILOGUE ENDS WITH A CLIFFHANGER _______________________________ In a office with all darkness, a figure is seen in the shadows on a phone talking to someone. ???: Yes yes. I understand... YEAH, I KNOW. My robot I made was a complete failure! Inaudible talking is heard. ???: NO- (Sigh) You know what? FINE! ... Ok! Yes, you need to collect the robot's destroyed corpse. I am planning something else. More inaudible talking is heard. ???: Ok! Good. Yes. I know you failed to kill that green shirted bandit who out bested me before... you-- yes! YES! I know! You and your brother! Wait... Dr. Fusion? OH YEAAH!!! I know him... yes... YES YES!! Good! Oh. I know what to do... I will get revenge on that filthy green bandit guy for what he did one year ago... he ruined my plans and made my prisoners escape. You two can be the help. Anyways, the robot is at a factory. Go there, and obtain the body. I have new plans with Dr. Fusion and you guys! Ok. Goodbye! (Hangs up) I'll be waiting... (sinister laugh) The figure then turns on the lights revealing a blocky man with glasses, white shirt and some more details. (Too lazy to explain...) Money Dealer: Ok, the plan will soon be in motion! Then it is my time to shine! Meanwhile. Two shadowy figures are seen. One is seen holding a red flaming diamond sword while the other one is a archer. No details are seen though. Stranger 1: So. Our boss wants that robot's body from March? Stranger 2: Yes. Speaking of which. There's the building. It then shows the same building from "The Mysterious Factory". The screen then cuts to black. Read "The Evil Money Dealer" to find out what happens next! _________________________________ EPILOGUE 3 - BAD OMEN Synopsis: Dark El Tigre and Peridot continue their journey in Pensacola! However, Dark El Tigre makes a huge mistake when entering the city alerting enemies... WARNING: THIS EPILOGUE ENDS WITH A CLIFFHANGER ________________________________ Peridot and Dark El Tigre are seen walking down the streets. Peridot: So, you used to work for this guy named Luigi.EXE? Dark El Tigre: Yes, but I gave up and decided to check out the city! I think my original counterpart is in the city somewhere. I don't really know. Peridot: I used to be a villain once. It was fun while it lasted. Dark El Tigre: Yeah? Cool! Well, I'll see you later! Peridot: Ok. Bye! Peridot leaves. Dark El Tigre then looks at the city. Dark El Tigre: Well... home sweet home! DELT then enters the city. Meanwhile. In an unknown place, many illagers are seen. A few Vindicators are seen roaming around in a hall, Ravagers are set in place, Pillagers are seen holding their crossbows determined and Evokers, Vexes, Illusioners and Witches are seen waiting patiently. It then goes to the inside of a room. A Pillager is seen drinking apple juice while two more Vindicators and three Pillagers are seen walking around. Suddenly, a sign resembling a illager's head with red eyes while some axes near it is seen on a computer. The main Pillager is seen looking at this with a more amused face. Vindicator 2: Well boss, looks like we found a target! Pillager 4: Someone must have walked into a place or city with Bad Omen! How I pity them for giving us a mission! Fool! Pillager 1: Let me see. Pillager 1 goes through the computer and sees Pensacola. The name is seen on the right hand side of the screen on the computer. Pillager 1: Yep. We've got a city to raid alright! Vindicator 1: Awesome! I'll notify the others! Pillager 2: We will help! The Vindicators and Pillagers leave while Pillager 1 looks at the computer with a smile. Pillager 1: Finally... something to raid. Hopefully there's lots of people to kill and a ton of loot we can steal! This shall be our ultimate victory... Pillager 1 laughs sinisterly while the screen cuts to black. TO BE CONTINUED IN "A FEUD THERE WAS: PART II" ______________________________ EPILOGUE 4 - HOME AT LAST Synopsis: Buckaroo finally returns to Sunny's house! ______________________________ Buckaroo, Sunny, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Mat are seen entering the house. Buckaroo: Finally. After a great adventure, I am home! AsphaltianOof: We were really worried sick about you Bucky. Azaz: Where were you? Buckaroo: Well, I just came back from destroying some Scavenger camps and Pillager outposts. A dark version of Manny in his El Tigre form helped me! Sunny: Wait... DARK EL TIGRE?! Buckaroo: Yeah... he said he redeemed himself after he used to work for Luigi.EXE. Sunny: Oh... Buckaroo: Also, Mat. The Elite Soldiers were seen trying to kill you. Are you a fighter? Mat: Well, yes brother. I used to fight the Elite Soldiers before I eventually gave up and retired. However, my skills are still the same and I can stop an invasion anytime I'd like! Buckaroo: Cool! Azaz: Speaking of villains, let's watch some TV! I am bored. AsphaltianOof: Yeah! At 3 AM! Thanks for taking us to random places Sunny! I enjoyed the McDonald's Sunny: You're welcome! I am gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight! AsphaltianOof: Goodnight! Sunny heads upstairs. Buckaroo: That is a face you will not see again when she dies soon... Azaz: UGH!!! STOP SPOILING "VANDAL BUSTER: PART II" ALREADY!!! Buckaroo: But wait! There's more! Frida is a robot, a past version of me will be recruited, Skulldozer gets a virus, many past villains return... It then cuts to the outside of Sunny's house. Azaz screams as Buckaroo continues to spoil VBPII. The epilogue then ends. ____________________________ EPILOGUE 5 - DIFFERENT PLANS Synopsis: Where's Invertaroo now? ___________________________ In a forest, a shadow is seen running away. The figure is revealed to be Invertaroo. Invertaroo: Ok, f*** that. I am not killing my good clone. Instead, I'll continue searching for my parents. I have different plans. He then sees an abandoned shack. Invertaroo: This looks like a great hideout! He enters the shack. Inside, Polygram is seen eating some potato chips and pizza while watching TV. Invertaroo enters and Polygram sees him. Polygram: Hey. Who are you? Invertaroo: I don't think you need to know. What's most important is that I came here to stay for a while. I am looking for my mom and dad. Polygram: You're mom and dad? Who are they? Invertaroo: Well, one used to me some sort of blue blocky guy and the other one is a flower who is purple. God I miss them so much! Polygram: Oh, well. I guess you can stay here for a while. Make yourself at home! What's your name? Invertaroo: Eh, Invertaroo. Polygram: You do look like a refusion of some type. Invertaroo: Well, I am. What are you supposed to be? Polygram: I am a Winged Man made of crystal. I was frozen in solid ice until I was found by some scientists who tried to trick me. Invertaroo: Oh. Well. I guess I'll eat, sleep and live here for now. Can't wait to be your new roommate- ... Polygram: What's wrong? Invertaroo starts to sniff and smells the room. Invertaroo: DEAR LORD!!! It smells like s*** in here! Polygram: Oh. It's just some rotting trash and old mouldy food. You'll get used to it! Invertaroo: ... IT STILL SMELLS LIKE S*** IN HERE!!! The epilogue then ends. Trivia * This marks the return of Invertaroo. * This is the second series staring Buckaroo. The first being "Buckaroo Arc". * The story takes place after "In-FUNNY-ty War!". ** Though not decided, it is unknown about Dark El Tigre's true fate, however, Culdee has conformed he survives in the ending. * This is the first time Mat appears in a chapter story. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Movies Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Mat Episodes Category:Zachary Episodes Category:TheSuperAlmightyDragon Episodes Category:Polly the Parrot Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Foghorn Leghorn Episodes Category:Henery Hawk Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Dog Episodes Category:Ausar Episodes Category:Krusty Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Dewey Donedidit Episodes Category:I.M.A Sureshot Episodes Category:Scavengers Episodes Category:Elite Soldiers Episodes Category:Pillagers Episodes Category:Soul Stealers Episodes Category:Mindlesses Episodes Category:Bacon Soldiers Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:The Big Bad General Episodes Category:Dark El Tigre Episodes Category:Luigi.EXE Episodes Category:Buckaroo's Dad Episodes Category:Buckaroo's Mom Episodes Category:Pillager Captain Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Tour the Dragonfly Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Hut Witch Episodes Category:Invertaroo Episodes Category:Tunabots Episodes Category:Proto RH Episodes Category:Yellow Diamond Episodes Category:Blue Diamond Episodes Category:Peridot Episodes Category:Ravagers Episodes Category:Jevil Episodes Category:RH 3.0 Episodes Category:Golden Freddy Episodes Category:Lee Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Area 51 Guards Episodes Category:Money Dealer Episodes Category:The Two Strangers Episodes Category:The Evil Robot Boss Episodes Category:Pillager 1 Episodes Category:Vindicators Episodes Category:Evokers Episodes Category:Witches Episodes Category:Vexes Episodes Category:Illusioners Episodes Category:Past Buckaroo Episodes Category:Polygram Episodes